


Hurt/Comfort

by marvelousmsmol



Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Married Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Massage, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pregnant Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: Adrien hasn't felt relaxed in... Well, years. When Marinette's pregnancy adds yet another thing for him to catastrophize over, Marinette wants to help him relax a little.Prompt: "This is actually starting to hurt."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194941
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueerCosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerCosette/gifts).



“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Adrien asked. He was laying on his stomach, turned only to one half of the room with a hot towel draped over his neck, and unfortunately, Marinette was on the other side. He could hear moving around, gathering up everything she needed before walking over to the cushioned bench Adrien was laying on and sitting down next to him.

“My mom’s been giving me massages since I was little and taught me a few things,” Marinette said. Adrien hummed, not in agreement but not telling her no. She sighed, ruffling his hair. “Adrien, you’ve been so stressed the past few weeks. I just want to do something to help you take your mind off everything.” 

“If you really wanted to do that, you would have let Nino take me out to get drunk,” Adrien said. “Every time you’re in the same room as me, hell, even if you’re on the other side of the city, I am acutely aware of the reasons that I have to be stressed out.”

“Adrien, I’m not even showing yet. There’s nothing to be worried about.” Marinette was continuing her soft touches through his hair and he could hear the bright laughter she was trying to hide from him coming out of her mouth. “Besides, we made a deal. You can’t drink again till I can drink again.” 

“Fine, then,” Adrien grumbled, though he leaned into her touch and frowned in disappointment as she pulled her hand away. “Do the massage. Please.”

“Thank you,” Marinette said, standing up from the table. “I can guarantee you’re going to enjoy this. It’ll be good for you.”   


“Your hands all over me,” Adrien chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure I will.” 

Marinette removed the hot washcloth from his neck, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the very top of his spine. Adrien turned his neck to the other side to look at her, watching as she squeezed some oil out of a bottle onto her hands. “Just relax,” she said, smiling at him. 

Adrien couldn’t help but let a wistful smile pass across his face as he let his eyes drift shut. He let his muscles relax as her fingers dug into the tight knots in his shoulders. Usually, he was so tense. Adrien couldn’t remember the last time he had been relaxed. Probably not since they had gotten engaged. First, it had been planning the wedding, which Adrien had made sure everything would be perfect. Then, finding out in the middle of their honeymoon that Marinette was Ladybug and plans for the start of their domestic bliss would be interrupted by Hawkmoth’s final attempt to take their miraculous.

Adrien had to deal with losing his father after that. 

Marinette had been by his side the entire time. She always was the calmer of the two of them, saying that she had learned to keep her composure and relax from the time they had first been given the Miraculous. The reasons behind it, the amount of responsibility that had been placed on her from a young age, made Adrien angry sometimes. He wanted to be there for her and help share the burden, but he just couldn’t be as “go with the flow” as she was. 

And now Marinette was pregnant. 

Adrien was definitely still the more freaked out of the two. 

“You’re starting to overthink again,” Marinette said, her voice drawing him out of the spiraling thoughts he was falling into. Her hands had moved from his shoulders to in between his shoulder blades. “Just focus on me for right now, okay?”

“I’m always focused on you,” Adrien said. “It’s kind of difficult not to be. You’re my gorgeous wife, carrying our firstborn daughter.”

“Son,” Marinette countered.

“No, it’s going to be a girl,” Adrien said with absolute certainty. 

Marinette just hummed in response, massaging his lower back with her thumbs. When she stepped back, she started wiping the oil off of her hands. “I’m going to do the hot rocks now and then massage your calves.”

“Is there any way we can maybe-” Adrien bit the inside of his cheek, “I don’t know… skipping the rocks?”

“You still don’t trust me?” Marinette asked. “I told you I know what I’m doing. I’ve given Alya the exact same massage before. Then again, Alya isn’t a wimp when it comes to heat.” 

“Oh, so you’re resorting to calling me a coward, my lady?” Adrien asked. 

Marinette put her hands on her hips. “Is it going to work?”

Adrien wiggled, shifting uncomfortably. “...Yes.” 

Marinette giggled at him as she took off the lid of the crockpot. She picked up one of the stones using the kitchen tongs. “Just try not to move a lot so you don’t knock them off,” Marinette said. 

Adrien tensed for a moment as the hot stone touched his body, but let out a sigh as he became used to the sensation. Letting his eyes close again as Marinette placed more of the stones on his back, Adrien drifted back into a relaxed headspace. Painful and scary thoughts threatened to break into the sanctuary he was trying to create for himself, but Adrien did his best to push them away. He focused on the heat covering his body and the touch of Marinette’s soft skin. 

That was the greatest comfort. Just to be near her. 

As much as he was trying to let the warmth take over, Adrien couldn’t help but fidget as the stones on his back almost became too much for him. He didn’t want to roll too much, potentially knocking one off and letting it his Marinette’s feet. But still, the longer he continued to lay there, the more he felt like he was being cooked. 

Adrien hissed.  _ “Ow, ow.  _ Okay-” Adrien clenched his teeth. “Okay. This is actually starting to hurt.” 

“Oh!” Marinette exclaimed rushing to grab the tongs again and take the stones off his back. “Oh, I’m sorry, Kitty.”

After all the stones were off his back, Adrien rolled onto his side. Marinette grabbed his arm, helping him turn over all the way and sit up. She rubbed her hand in small circles on his back as Adrien tried to calm himself again. “Are you okay?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah,” Adrien said, nodding quickly. “Yeah, I’m okay.”   


“I’m sorry,” Marinette said again, worry-lines deepening on her forehead. 

“Hey,” Adrien whispered softly, reaching up and cupping her face with his hand. “Hey, don’t feel bad. You were right. I am just a wimp. Let’s just… turn the heat down next time.” 

“Next time?” Marinette asked. A smile spread across her face. “You want me to do this again?”

“Of course,” Adrien said, pulling her down toward him and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I want to relax with you some more. Spend time with you.” 

“I want to help you relax, too,” Marinette said, kissing him in return. “You deserve to let go of some of this stress, Kitty.” 

Adrien wrapped his hands around Marinette’s waist, pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her lips deeply, letting his fingers tangle up in her hair as he pulled her closer. As he pulled back, seeing the breathless look on Marinette’s face, he couldn’t help but smirk. “Let’s move onto another method for relaxation now, shall we?”


End file.
